


She was his dream

by Diana924



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La sognava spesso, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi per addormentarsi finiva per sognarla.





	She was his dream

La sognava spesso, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi per addormentarsi finiva per sognarla.

Nei suoi sogni era ancora la delicata fanciulla che aveva accompagnato in Francia e che guardava a lui come un mentore e una guida, qualcuno che potesse aiutarla a capire la nuova corte su cui era stata chiamata a regnare. Ricordava ancora bene quando le aveva donato il suo crocifisso e lei aveva giurato che lo avrebbe sempre portato con sé, era come se una parte di lui continuasse a vegliare sulla ragazzina timida e insicura che era stato costretto a lasciare. Fin dal primo momento aveva concepito un amore assoluto e totale nei confronti della regina di Francia, sapeva bene che quel sentimento doveva rimanere sepolto nel suo cuore per non causarle scandalo ma lì, in quella prigione spagnola, era libero di pensare a lei, di immaginarla accanto a sé di essere il suo cavalier servente, pronto a salvarla da qualunque minaccia per poter avere come ricompensa solamente un suo sguardo o una carezza.

Col tempo quei sogni erano cambiati, evolvendosi da semplici fantasie di baci a vive immagini di lui e della regina mentre lei decideva di ricompensarlo per il suo valore come donna e non come regina. Quei sogni erano il suo tormento e la sua gioia ed erano gli unici che ancora lo tenevano in vita, loro e la speranza di poter vedere ancora una volta Anna d’Austria, solo vederla perché di più non osava, non avrebbe mai osato.

In quei sogni si baciavano, baci ardenti e colmi di una passione tale che sembrava non appartenere a questo mondo, con lei che si stringeva a lui provocante eppure innocente, il suo corpo stretto attorno al suo, le piccole mani che lo imprigionavano e la bocca che ricambiava appassionata. Nei sogni era lei a chiedergli di farlo, era lei che gli permetteva di amarla come una donna e lui obbediva, avrebbe sempre obbedito ad Anna.

Dopo averla deposta sul letto come una reliquia cominciava ad adorarla come fosse una reliquia, baciando e leccando ogni singola porzione di pelle, procurandole brividi di piacere, il piacere di lei era ciò di cui aveva bisogno, persino a scapito del proprio. La regina gemeva il suo nome, le mani che stringevano convulse le lenzuola mentre lui la baciava e l’accarezzava in mezzo alle gambe, dove le donne provavano il massimo del piacere non osando fare altro che non donarle il più grande dei godimenti.

Era lei a chiedergli altro, lei ad ordinargli di farla sua, di giacere con lei come marito e moglie e lui obbediva, lei era la sua regina, la sua Anna e lui le avrebbe sempre obbedito. Si distendeva sul letto e la faceva salire sopra di sé perché non era giusto che una regina dovesse sottomettersi ad un suddito e doveva essere lei a dare il ritmo al loro abbraccio. Cercava le labbra di lei quando entrava dolcemente in lei facendosi avvolgere da quel calore e poi lei lo cavalcava, lentamente, dolcemente, i capelli che le scendevano lungo le spalle candide, immagine di carnalità e di pudore allo stesso tempo. E poi invertiva le posizioni, spingendosi in lei cercando di dimostrarle tutto il suo amore e la sua devozione, la amava come un uomo e come un suddito, Anna non avrebbe avuto un servitore più leale di lui si ripeteva.

Si svegliava da quei sonni accaldato, ancora più innamorato e con la prova fisica da soddisfare così infilava le mani dentro le brache e si toccava, pensando a lei e temendo di offenderla ma era più forte di lui si ripeteva Rochefort, lui l’amava e solo il pensiero di Anna d’Austria lo teneva in vita in quella prigione spagnola.

Quando poi era riuscito a uscirne aveva pensato solo a lei, che gli spagnoli credessero che si era venduto a loro, che facesse il doppio gioco … lui era devoto solamente alla bellissima donna che sedeva sul trono di Francia, la sua regina, Anna e ora finalmente era libero di amarla, al momento solo di sognarla ogni volta che si addormentava ma un giorno … un giorno le avrebbe parlato di cosa provava per lei e lei avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, doveva ricambiare.


End file.
